Shock me like an (e l e ct r i c f e e l)
by slzr
Summary: Aprieta los dientes y también los ojos. Podía sentir su respiración, rápida y rítmica, contra sus labios. Y aunque momentos atrás su mente fue lejos y se imaginó más que besando a Caesar, no se esperó esto. No creyó que podría suceder en verdad.


Estaba en mi cuarto oyendo música, súper cansada después de judo, pensando en como había abierto mis piernas para que alguien se acomodara entre ellas y un niño afuera dijo "eso se ve raro". No había caído en cuenta de lo sexual que era la situación, y no me incomodaba, asombrosamente.

Entonces suena Electric Feel de MGMT y como soy una loca de asociar musica con cosas e historias, me acorde de JJBA y esto salio :D

 _Jojos Bizarre Adventure le pertenece al adorable señor Hirohiko Araki._

* * *

Podía sentir su respiración, rápida y rítmica, contra sus labios. Y su mente se fue lejos y pensó como respiraría Caesar en la cama, junto a él. Quizás haciendo cosas. Sexuales.

El escalofrío recorrió su espalda al momento en que sus pensamientos avanzaban, mucho, lejos.

Pero volvió a la realidad por el dolor, cuando el codo del rubio le dio en la quijada y le nublo la vista. Solo un poco. Caesar ya estaba fuera de su agarre, bajo Jojo viéndolo a la cara. Expulsa el aire por la nariz mientras decide. Lleva su mano a la cara del otro, y lo empuja y lo empuja lejos.

La imagen es divertida, con Joseph medio pegado al cuerpo de Caesar y su pecho y cara ridículamente alejada de este.

A Jojo le cuesta respirar y el cuello le duele y piensa que todo es tonto. Lo que hacen es tonto.

Aun así, no dejan de forcejear. El Zeppeli tiene la otra mano sobre el brazo de Jojo quien tiene ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Ambos empujan intentando alejar al otro. La pelea tenía un orden al principio, pero se había convertido en una demostración de fuerza sin finalidad ni pensamiento.

Solo, se divertían. O por lo menos, Jojo lo hacia. Se reía cuando Caesar se impulso y termino sobre él, sacándole todo el aire más un quejido. El rubio se burla ahora de él, con una carcajada que suena como si la quisiera ocultar. Es extraño, porque Caesar siempre sonríe aunque nunca se ríe. Jojo no puede hacer más que observar atontado.

Siente ese escalofrío de nuevo, pero un poco diferente.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Pregunta y Jojo parpadea, y se deja de morder el labio. — ¿Qué tanto ves? Pareces tonto.

No lo mira a la cara, le da un poco de vergüenza. Lo atrapo viéndolo y es raro, ¿no? Observar por mucho tiempo a tu compañero del crimen es extraño, porque son solo compañeros, nada más.

Sudado, Joseph no se sentía incómodo, antes. No hacia frío o mucho calor y el cuerpo del otro, con cercanía que normalmente no aceptaría, tampoco le molestaba. Pero, su mirada, los ojos verdes de Caesar le prenden las mejillas y le hacen querer huir, esconderse.

Y comienza de nuevo, Jojo mueve hacia adelante para distraerlo y el Zeppeli también responde, y están en lo mismo. Joseph suelta ruidos de esfuerzo y le tiemblan un poco las manos por el ejercicio, cuando Caesar gana terreno forzando las manos del pelinegro contra el piso. Allí es cuando las piernas de Jojo entran en acción y se mueven y patean descoordinadas desequilibrando al otro hombre.

Entonces el rubio logra, de una manera impresionante, mantener las dos manos de Jojo, contra el suelo, con una de las suyas y con la que le sobra, intenta controlar la pierna izquierda de Joestar.

De repente, Jojo se queda sin aire porque Caesar lo cubre con su cuerpo y el primero, al abrir los ojos, ve que el rubio esta cerca. Muy cerca.

Aguanta la respiración, nervioso. Y se sorprende más aun cuando Caesar se inclina había él, acercándose sin detenerse, con una sonrisa insolente.

Aprieta los dientes y también los ojos. Podía sentir su respiración, rápida y rítmica, contra sus labios. Y aunque momentos atrás su mente fue lejos y se imaginó más que besando a Caesar, no se esperó esto. No creyó que podría suceder en verdad.

Tenso, no espera mucho por el contacto en realidad. Labios secos tocan los suyos y siente las mejillas en fuego. Es suave y Jojo siente como si se le escapara más el aire o como si cerrara mucho más los ojos, que ya tiene cerrados.

Joseph inhala pronto y de repente, como si no ha respirado desde que iniciaron –y así es–, y Caesar no se aparta y abre junto a él su boca. El rubio se pega mucho más a Jojo y el calor que le cubrió, se incrementa y la sensación del rubor se extiende por todo su cuerpo.

La lengua de Caesar se enreda con la suya y un estremecimiento le recorre el cuerpo, y sabe que Caesar lo sintió porque sonríe en el beso y todo es tan intenso y tan bueno y Jojo se siente ajeno en su cuerpo.

Le muerde el labio al Joestar y esta vez no es un escalofrío que lo recorre, sino un calambrazo que va por toda su columna, de tiro. Caesar se aleja, y lo ve satisfecho.

Resulta ser que están agarrados de una de sus mano y los dedos del rubio le acarician el rostro, y luego se aleja.

Se aleja y se levanta y se dirige hacia la salida.

Jojo se sienta y dice con voz temblorosa: — ¿Caesar? ¿Caesar? — Pronuncia apresurado. — ¡Caesar! — Suena mientras el aludido sale del lugar.

El pelinegro queda ahí, con una mano en los labios, la cara roja y el cuerpo caliente, porque, que rayos. Qué coño.

* * *

Bueno bueno. Yo pienso, ojo, yo creo, yo supoooongo que Caesar vio a Jojo hacerle los bedroom eyes y aprovecho, como que se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba el otro y se dijo "ok, voy a besarlo porque también medio lo deseo?". Pero esas son solo mis ideas, no se.

También creó que ese fue el primer beso de Jojo, jummm, pero que se yo.

Díganme porque creen que Caesar beso a Joseph, ¡vaaaamos! Me haría feliz si lo hacen.


End file.
